pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pingrek
Can someone put who do you have to level up to unlock Pingrek. Please. Sebapon 01:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Forget it. already have Sebapon 03:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but... I hate to be rude but, Why was pingrek's ice butress changed to "ice fortress" again? And I've tried to change it and but now its locked... what gives? Mage07 10:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ice Butress is the name on the european version. I think ice fortress is the american name? We should probably add a note in the description of the set skill. Lord Cyru 22:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ice Buttress used in American Version. Dunno why they used this. ChibiIshi (talk) 07:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Pingrek's Heal Strength Is the strength stat a direct translation to the amount they can heal at a time? I want to know whether it's really worth it to upgrade scepters. Thanks! FANG2 21:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are completely correct. Lord Cyru 22:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I couldn't find anything on the page about healing amounts. Although I did after asking that question! XD Thanks again. FANG2 15:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, how does team aid help pingrek? I don't have it on UBH but I'd like to know what it does :D Pulse Daemon T 13:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Team Aid (1 & 2) Boost Support Effects That Inflict On The Entire Team, Say Pikeron's Hero Mode. Sonickyle 17:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) But Bowmunk's healing powers are unnafected I'm guessing because he doesn't help the whole team. Correct? Pulse Daemon T 23:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It won't affect Bowmunk because Team Aid enchances support effects only... It's not effective on healing... Or at least, that's what I know about it... Mage07 08:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Peerless Penguin Doubles HP and halves Attack Speed? Oh goody. Perfect thing for Alosson. Or should I say 'doubles Attack Speed'? I'm wondering. Hope it's 'halves'. --DemonicDemonOfDestiny (talk) 07:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) When it says "halves attack power", it just means that it goes twice as slow. So not goody for Alosson. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, except when it is a glitch that says 'Attack Power' instead of 'Attack Speed'. And halves attack speed is obviously better than halves attack power. So yeah, it is a good thing. --I am Greedy7 Not a glitch, just a typo. And by half attack speed, it means that you can only attack half as much then without p/less penguin. Although common sense would think otherwise, that's just how it is. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 15:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Still, it is an useful Set Skill. Only that Pingrek is a pain to train >.<. Ouch. Not literally, of course, Alter -- Demonic Analysis Co. 09:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC)